


what cannot be expressed

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural, The X-Files, Warm Bodies (2013), Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fitzsimmons drabble, Fitzward Drabble, Introspective zombie, Introspective zombie thinks, M/M, Wedding, introspective, love at first sight pretty much, self-deprecating Mulder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Music speaks what cannot be expressed, soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart, makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul." A series of multi-fandom drabbles based on random songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. make me whole (Pieces; Dean Winchester/Castiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the song 'Pieces' by Red

            He wanted to be whole. He wanted so much to be whole. Ever since he came off the line, he had been broken, they said. He was put together wrong. Defective. There was something wrong inside him that couldn’t be fixed.

            His brother, who loved him and taught him everything, didn’t.

            But he wasn’t always there.

            He wasn’t supposed to go to go to Hell, but something called to him.

            And when he saw the soul, scarred and bright, calling to him, praying with his being, he knew.

            He would make him whole.

            He grabbed his shoulder, and flew.

            _Whole._


	2. go cry me an ocean (Save Rock and Roll; Leo Fitz/Grant Ward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy

How did it get to be me?

Me, the only one who still believed that you could love?

Maybe I was wrong.

Was it my fault you did what you did?

I thought you loved me.

You said you loved me.

Did you lie?

I couldn't cry for you because I didn't remember.

I remembered you before I remembered what tears meant.

Loosing you.

Go cry me the ocean you tainted for me, Grant, show me, because.... Maybe I still believe.

Maybe there's a chance.

I did love you.

You loved me.

I think I still do.

_(I love you.)_


	3. smile, shrug; R, Julie (Long Way Down; R/Julie Grigio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song Long Way Down by Tom Odell.

We’re sitting on the ledge and watching the wall disappear when Julie looks down. She tells me it’s a long way down. I smile at her, and shrug, and she laughs. She glances down for a moment before looking back at me.

She tells me not to leave.

I stay.

She asks me what my name was. I know she means if I’ve remembered who I was before, but I tell her who I am.

Whoever I was before, it’s not me now.

I am R.

I am R and I like it.

We sound good together.

_R and Julie._


	4. with this love song to you (Never Stop; Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Never Stop by Safetysuit.

_546 Days Before_

He is so nervous, filled with so much love. With the ring in hand, he gets down on one knee.

_365 Days Before_

He is not nervous. There is no thinking here. There is only doing. They are laying together in bed. He kisses her forehead. He waits. He loves.

_181 Days Before_

He loves her. He waits.

_7 Days Before_

He tries not to be nervous. She loves him. He loves her.

_1 Day Before_

He doesn't wait. He loves her strongly.

_The Day_

She is so, so beautiful. He loves her. He is not nervous.

 


	5. american beauty, beauty, beauty (American Beauty/American Psycho; Dana Scully/Fox Mulder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy

To him, she was always beautiful.

Even with everything looking darker and duller to him, her red hair brown, she was beautiful.

  
When she knew him only as Spooky, she was beautiful. Brave and bright.

  
But he was nothing more than an altered boy. Just pity sex, just a crazy old child with crazy old theories. Nothing worth anything.

  
Then he met her and fell in love, wholly, with his touchstone.

  
She met Spooky and she fell in love with everything.

  
He didn't know what his American beauty thought.

  
He was an American psycho.

  
To his touchstone... _He was beautiful._


End file.
